


Stay Strong, Dear

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been wondering what was wrong with your brother - and you want to help him with whatever it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Strong, Dear

You have noticed him aimless looking around for a while, his mindless thinking, and the mask he hides over it all, but you never knew why - until he actually tells you, 

He looks up at you, he is sitting on the bed in his room at the future foundation. You are now here, and you haven’t been able to do much - because you don’t know much - all you know is that he secretly takes you to see that odd game. 

You are never interested in it - only in the odd, not-so-him, way your brother is acting. He is fine with people, but when he is alone or with you, he doesn’t hide how miserable he looks, and you try to ask him what’s wrong, he responds with “tired” - but only because he has mastered the skill of masking misery with ‘tired’. It makes you upset he doesn’t tell the truth. 

But not upset at him - only whatever is making him this way, 

and you hate asking - but you have to, that’s the only way he’ll tell -  
the only way he’ll get better -  
the only way you’ll know how to help him do so. 

“Makoto, please, tell me what’s wrong”, your voice pierces the silent fallen air around you, “I know something is up, and you have been masking it the whole time, you can talk to me”. 

And you see a sudden flash of worry across his face before he speaks, “Sorry for worrying you, sis”, he starts, and you just want him to get the point, “but ... I mean...I didn’t even know it...I could have done something”. 

And you are clueless. 

“I mean, I care for her - so much, I really, really like her, I mean...did...I mean…! I still love her, Komaru...and I don’t know what to do...she is on my mind constantly…”, and you remember a conversation you had about a crush he had in high school...Ikusaba Mukuro. You could never forget that name, she means so much - to you and Makoto. All you do is nod at him - and you aren’t sure whether it was for sympathy, or because you are encouraging him to tell you more, but he goes on to tell you more after he nods in your way. 

“Ikusaba Mukuro. Komaru...I still love her...I don’t think I’ll ever not...I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for forgetting her - just like she thought I’d do one day - forget her, everyone would forget her, because no one cared about her….but I did...I do...and now...she’s dead..because I forgot her”, he finishes. And you choke back a sob, although your brother is already crying, his silent tears falling in his lap, to the point his clothes have a small puddle. 

Without noticing you lift your hands to your face, and face reality - she is dead, and this is what your brother told you. You cry for a mixture of reasons. 

you naturally tend to cry when others do -  
your brothers crush is dead -  
one of your best friends is dead -  
you brother is facing absolute misery -  
and you can’t do anything about any of it. 

You look at him after a while, and silently say his name, but hardly loud enough for even you to hear, a sob trying to force its way out as you said this, but you repeat yourself, this time, more clearly, but you are still stuttering on your sore throat, “M-Makoto”, and you try to think of what else you can say...but there are no words to explain what you wish to him. 

“We were dating, right, Komaru? I think I am right…” and you nod, they dated, they were dating as soon as he actually got her to talk, which ended in her confessing some things to him. 

You remember how happy he was that day - and how that joy can never be returned to his practically thoughtless soul. You know that there will forever be a missing part of him - one that you will miss - but one that he will miss more. 

You know this because she explained how “true love/being in love” worked, 

the other person became a literal piece/part of your life, that no matter what - before or after - your life will never be complete without, and missing them would be the hardest part...and you wonder if Makoto remembers those words...but instead of reminding him of those words, you remind him of the words she said at the end of that speech she gave, 

“‘You always have to be strong, even when they are gone - at least for them’”, you repeat, word for word. “Those are the exact words Mukuro said to us once...I didn’t know if you remembered or not, so...I thought I should tell you...because...I don’t think her death would be a good reason in her eyes to be upset”, and you close your eyes, not wanting tears to come back, but they do, and hear them from him too. 

“Thanks, Komaru, I didn’t remember...t-that means a l-lot t-to me...I w-will try my best to listen to her b-b-but lets face it..she was stronger t-than me…” he says, trying to force a laugh, but it comes out as nothing but a large sob.


End file.
